10 Razones para amarte
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Shizuo hace una lista de por qué... le gusta la pulga. Por lo menos un poco. (Historia paralela a "10 Razones para odiarte" pero ambos se pueden leer solos. Probablemente). Fic original en inglés de missdarlingdeath.


**N/T: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Últimamente he estado leyendo un poco del fandom en inglés y me encontré con esta joyita, así que la comparto para ustedes... En lo que termino otros proyectos.**

 **Ya saben, el disclaimer es una redundancia pero igual lo pongo:**

 **"Durarara!" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Narita Ryohgo. El fic original le pertenece a missdarlingdeath quien me permitió traducirlo.**

* * *

 **10 Razones para amarte**

 **.**

 _No tienes miedo de mí._

Todo el mundo había temido de Heiwajima Shizuo en el momento en que lo miraban. Era intimidante, con su cuerpo alto y el casi permanente ceño fruncido en su rostro. Por no hablar de cuando fueron testigos de su fuerza poco natural. Todo el mundo sabía de su capacidad. De alguna manera, Izaya nunca le había temido. Ni siquiera el día en que se conocieron, donde Izaya había sido testigo de Shizuo rodeado por los cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeros de clase. Ni siquiera cuando Izaya vio de primera mano cuando Shizuo dirigió esa fuerza hacia él y comenzó su primera persecución. Y para Shizuo, eso era un milagro. Él nunca tuvo que preocuparse de ser cuidadoso alrededor de la pulga. Claro que eso fue cuando él había querido matar al bastardo, pero incluso ahora él no se preocupaba de tener que andar de puntillas con su fuerza. Izaya lo había aceptado desde el principio, a diferencia de alguien que había conocido antes. Fue un gran alivio para Shizuo.

 _Entiendes lo que es estar solo._

Shizuo e Izaya comparten ese sentimiento. Las personas rechazan a Shizuo por su fuerza bruta, e Izaya es marginado por la mala reputación que se creó a sí mismo con todo lo que hizo. Shizuo era un monstruo que sólo quería vivir una vida pacífica, mientras que Izaya era un demonio que buscaba crear el caos donde quiera que iba, con su razonamiento torcido de entrar al Valhalla. Cualquiera que sea la razón que fuera, ambos terminaban por sí solos al final del día. Era algo que realmente tenían en común, algo que les unía. Debido a que ya no se está solo cuando encuentra con otra persona solitaria.

 _Siempre estás usando ese abrigo de piel._

A pesar del clima exterior, el abrigo forrado de piel siempre se podía reconocer en Izaya. Shizuo lo encontró un poco lindo. Está bien, le resultaba muy lindo.

 _Tu puta actitud de confianza._

Algunas personas decían que Izaya era engreído. Algunos decían que era un bastardo. Shizuo no discutió con ellos, pero él simplemente etiquetaba a Izaya como confiado. Izaya no estaba preocupado. Daba la impresión de que era un ser omnisciente, probablemente alguna mierda añadiéndose a su complejo de dios. Tal vez era porque Izaya siempre tenía un plan. Tal vez era porque lo había manipulado de manera que terminara en esa situación exacta. O tal vez, sólo tal vez, Izaya era un puto loco. Sea lo que fuera a ser, la cara de Izaya nunca perdió su compostura. Él siempre estaba tan seguro de sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que iba a estar bien, no importa que sea el resultado.

 _Tu inteligencia es impresionante._

Impresionante y molesta. Izaya siempre tenía la ventaja en una batalla de ingenio. Y si bien al usarla contra Shizuo iba más allá de lo frustrante, desde la distancia era... Bueno, casi increíble. Izaya tenía el poder de poner a alguien de rodillas con sólo sus palabras. Y si bien esto no era algo que Shizuo debiera alabar, todavía era muy admirable. Orihara Izaya estaba a la altura de su puesto de trabajo. Lo sabía todo, al parecer. Tenía información sobre todos, sabía lo que todo el mundo estaba haciendo, cuando estaba pasando, dónde se dirigía hacia abajo, y cualquier pequeño detalle que podría dar la vuelta a una situación de cabeza. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que tres estudiantes de secundaria estaban luchando entre sí sin darse cuenta de que estaban en contra. Izaya lo sabía todo.

 _Parece que te preocupas por tus hermanas. Por lo menos un poco._

A pesar de lo que Izaya argumentaba siempre cada vez que la gente trataba de decir que quería a sus hermanas, Shizuo pensaba que era sólo una parte de su naturaleza. Tenía clavado en su cerebro que las familias eran débiles. Izaya, jugaba a ser Dios, no tenía ninguna debilidad, o al menos eso le gustaba fingir. Negó sentir ningún afecto hacia sus dos hermanas menores. Este estaba fuertemente contrastado con lo que Shizuo sentía por su hermano. Para Shizuo, la familia es todo. Él haría cualquier cosa por su hermano menor. Sin embargo, sentía que en el fondo, Izaya protegería a sus hermanas. No es que realmente lo necesitaran, teniendo en cuenta que muy bien podrían manejarse en una pelea.

 _Eres cuidadoso._

Shizuo nunca tuvo ese don. Él no tenía cuidado. Era imprudente y temerario. De acuerdo con Izaya, era impredecible. Eso era cierto. Shizuo no tiende a pensar antes de tomar una acción. Izaya siempre tenía una vía de escape, siempre tenía un plan bien pensado. Izaya era cauto. Tal vez por eso más a menudo Shizuo sólo consiguía ser apuñalado o un disparo. Aunque, Izaya había sido apuñalado una vez, lo que significaba que había sido atrapado con la guardia baja. Por una vez, su plan no había sido infalible. Shizuo apostaría cualquier cosa a que Izaya odiaba esa sensación. Esa sensación de no estar un paso por delante de la otra persona.

 _Nunca puedo decir lo que sientes, y eso me hace querer descubrirlo por mí mismo._

Izaya siempre llevaba una máscara. Indiferencia. Confianza. Regocijo maligno. Nunca permite que ninguna señal de debilidad pase a través. Eso hacía más difícil el descifrarlo. Era misterioso. Era una sombra que se escapaba de entre los dedos de cualquiera que trate de entenderlo. Esto hacía que todo sea mucho más significativo cuando Shizuo veía que la firme sonrisa cínica se deslizaba lejos, aunque fuera sólo por un segundo. Debido a que para ese momento fugaz Shizuo veía algo que nadie más haría. Hacía esas sonrisas suaves que compartieron más sinceras, hacía sus momentos a solas más genuinos.

 _Su apodo para mí, no es tan molesto como yo digo que es._

Shizu-chan. Izaya siempre le llamaba así. Había sido utilizado para cabrearlo durante los años que habían pasado odiándose mutuamente. Pero por alguna razón, tal vez no tan misteriosa, eso no ya no le molestaba más. Él todavía se quejaba de ello, sólo para aparentar, pero no lo llenaba de rabia. En todo caso, le hace sonreír.

 _Te odiaba, por todo lo que eras, pero ahora..._

Shizuo sabía que no era correcto. Lo odiaba. Odiaba amar a Izaya Orihara. Se había enamorado de su enemigo. No había vuelta atrás.

 _... Te amo, por todo lo que eres._

* * *

–Celty-san, no estoy muy seguro de que este bruto entienda cualquier idea que sea que tengas. ¡Es bastante tonto, ya sabes! –Izaya susurró la última parte detrás de su mano, pretendiendo que el hombre junto a él no le podía oír. Shizuo lo empujó fuera del sofá en el apartamento de Shinra y Celty, sin molestarse en responder a los insultos de Izaya. Su novio nunca cambiaría.

–No le hagas caso, Celty. ¿Qué fue lo que nos invitaste a hacer aquí? –Shizuo preguntó, ignorando la mirada que recibió de Izaya como el hombre de cabello negro se levantó del piso y se sentó en el sofá, cruzando los brazos con un resoplido. Celty había comenzado a escribir tan pronto como Shizuo había empezado a hablar.

[Shinra me dijo que su relación ha tenido un comienzo difícil. Y sé que ustedes solamente han estado saliendo durante unos meses, pero estaba pensando, ustedes podría hacer algunos ejercicios de relación para construir un vínculo más fuerte.] Celty tendió su teléfono para que lo lean.

–¿Eh? –Shizuo gruñó. Izaya leyó el mensaje en la pantalla de una vez, luego dos veces. Luego se echó a reír, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y las manos en su estómago. Sólo después de unos minutos de que Shizuo y Celty torpemente lo miraron, empezó a calmarse. Se rió, luego suspiró.

–Celty-san, agradezco la oferta, pero estamos bien. ¡Nuestra relación es única! Shizuo no podía mantener sus manos fuera de mí. Si me mata o me besa, ne Shizu-chan.

–Hmf, sí correcto, pulga, ¿quién es el que inició esta relación de todos modos? –Shizuo argumentó, iba a empujar Izaya de nuevo, sólo para que el otro agarrara su mano y encajara sus dedos en su lugar. Celty ignoró sus bromas, escribió otro mensaje.

[Mis disculpas, Izaya. Pero creo que el ejercicio sería divertido de hacer para los dos de todos modos. Es una alternativa mejor que ver las cosas volver a ser como antes...]

Izaya sabía muy bien lo que quería decir con que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran. Los tiempos en que Shizuo perseguía a Izaya por Ikebukuro con máquinas expendedoras y letreros de la calle. Los tiempos en que Izaya organizaba camiones para ir sobre Shizuo, o acordar con alguien de apuñalarlo.

–Hmmm, muy bien. ¡Cuéntanos qué hacer! –Izaya declaró, su tono de voz demasiado dulce para ser real. Shizuo dudaba que Izaya fuera a seguir todas las instrucciones, pero él escucharía.

[Es muy sencillo, en realidad. Sólo tiene que escribir 10 cosas que le gustan de su pareja en un pedazo de papel, y luego intercambiar los papeles.] Celty explicó a los dos.

–Diez cosas es muchísimo. ¡Me pregunto si Shizu-chan aquí puede contar tan alto! –Izaya reflexionó, volviéndose a sonreír hacia el cobrador rubio.

–Pulga, callate. –Shizuo rodó los ojos, –Pero va a ser difícil encontrar diez cosas que me gusten de ti.

–Oh Shizu-chan. Me hieres. –Él fingió una mirada herida –, sé que va a ser difícil elegir solo diez.

–Lo que sea –Shizuo se burló.

[Entonces, ¿significa esto que ustedes chicos van a darle una oportunidad?] Celty les preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante, expectante. Vacilantes asintieron, sólo después de una breve mirada entre ellos.

–¡Por supuesto, Celty-san!

Y dentro de unos minutos, la pareja poco probable ondeaba despidiéndose de su amiga Dullahan.

–¿IIIIZZZAAAAYYAAA? –Shizuo gruñó, llamando a su novio, que había desaparecido en el espacioso apartamento de Shinjuku en alguna parte. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Izaya sacara la cabeza de la habitación, una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Sí, Shizu-chan? –bromeó.

–¿Te tomaste esto en serio, de hecho? –Shizuo preguntó, agitando el papel alrededor de su mano, frustrado. Izaya salió al pasillo, paseando hasta la bestia.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Shizu-chan? –preguntó, manteniendo su sonrisa sostenida.

–Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir, pulga, este papel que Celty sugirió que escribiéramos.

–¡Oh! Eso. Bueno, por supuesto que lo tomé en serio! –Izaya exclamó exageradamente –, valoro nuestra relación, sabes? ¿Por qué? ¿No te parece? Sin duda disfruté el tuyo. Nunca supe que éstas eran las cosas que buscas en un compañero –, bromeó, una sonrisa boba flasheó hacia el rubio.

–¿Así que se supone que crea que has tomado esto en serio cuando se titula 10 razones por las que te odio? –Shizuo preguntó con incredulidad. Izaya ni siquiera parpadeó.

–Por supuesto, si yo dijera que te amaba, serías como cualquier ser humano en este planeta. Pero no es así, Shizu-chan. Tú eres especial. No puedo amarte como amo a mis seres humanos. –Él declaró, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

–Lo que sea –Shizuo suspiró, rodando los ojos. –Esto no tiene sentido –tiró el papel sobre la mesa de café, viendola ser capturada por el aire y aletear hacia abajo lentamente.

–Por el contrario, Shizu-chan. Creo que funcionó maravillosamente, –Izaya argumentó, con pereza enroscó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su novio y se enfocó en la espalda de Shizuo por sobre el hombro –, me amas, te odio. Ambos sentimos las emociones más fuertes el uno para el otro.

–Cállate pulga, –gruñó Shizuo, inclinándose hacia delante y besando a Izaya. El cuervo sonrió, contento de la sensación a través de su cuerpo, el calor que irradiaba de Shizuo y en sí mismo.

–Tú sabes, Shizu-chan, no te he oído decirlo en voz alta todavía –comentó en broma, casi desafiante. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia. El rubio escuchó el reto fuerte y claro, y él se rió una vez, resistiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos una vez más.

–Sí, sí. Ya sabes te amo, –declaró Shizuo, a continuación, susurró en broma, –ya pequeña mierda –antes de cerrar la distancia por otro beso.

–Y yo te amo, bruto –Izaya sonrió en el beso, sabiendo que tendría que decirlo en voz alta con el tiempo, porque no había forma de negarlo. Era la verdad. Algún día lo admitiría a Shizuo y él mismo. Bueno, uno menos, falta uno. Algún día.

Sin embargo, hoy no era ese día.

* * *

 **N/T: Y fin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al traducirlo. Tal vez haga la parte de Izaya ¡que está hermosa también!**

 **¡Pasen un buen fin de semana! n_n]/**


End file.
